Persuasion and Consequence
by XcheshireXprincessX
Summary: It was the perfect scenario to get exactly what he wanted, exactly who he wanted. Sylar/OC. Yaoi one-shot.


_**A/N: To anyone who actually cares this is the result of getting serious writers block on Green Roses and taking it out on Microsoft Word...but whatever i still love it.**_

* * *

~Persuasion and Consequence~

_I've never told a lie,  
And that makes me a liar,  
I've never made a bet,  
But we gamble in desire,  
I've never lit a match,  
With intent to start a fire,  
But recently the flames,  
Are getting out of control._

_**All Time Low-Jasey Rae **_

~OoOoO~

Alec walked down the darkened street, dragging his tired feet along behind him. His heart still beat ten thousand times a minute from the stored adrenaline still pumping in his veins. The 'men in black' as he called them, had stopped chasing him after about an hour of leading them through a dense forest. They had followed like morons, right into the trap he had set.

The perfect scenario to get exactly what he wanted, exactly _who_ he wanted.

"_But it didn't work, did it Alec? All that hard work and what do you get? Sore feet and a pile of dead bodies is what it got you._" Alec thought to himself.

"No one asked you." He stated back to himself aloud.

"_Yeah but-_" Alec shut himself up as he rounded the corner and came to the front of a dingy back door of a relatively underground club. He pulled a key out of his back pocket and angrily shoved it into the keyhole. It took Alec a few tries before he was able to successfully unlock the old door and step inside, being immediately enveloped in the pounding of some pop song upon his unnoticed entrance.

"You're late." Alec's boss stated as he walked up to the bar.

"I got stuck in traffic."

"You don't own a car."

"Well I'm here now." Alec pushed past his boss, Eric, to get behind the bar. He hissed when he felt fingers dig into his black hair and yank his head back. Eric loomed over him with a dark glare in his eyes.

"Who were you with?" He demanded.

"No one! Jesus fuck Eric that hurts! Let go!" Alec cried trying to pry the fingers out of his tangled locks…with no luck.

"Excuse me, I know you gentlemen look busy but I would like a drink if you don't mind." Eric released Alec's hair when he heard the man's comment.

"Get back to work fag." Eric mumbled before walking away. Alec flipped him off before turning back to face the voice. His eyes widened when he saw the man at the bar.

"You." He whispered; a smirk grew on the man's face. "Gabriel, you found me."

"The piles of dead government agents was the big clue Alec, finding you wasn't a big step up from that. And don't call me Gabriel." Alec handed him a scotch and leaned over the bar so his face was an inch away from Sylar's. He finally reached his goal and he was damn glad his search was over. Sylar had saved his life two years ago, now he would be able to repay him properly.

"So how has the whole 'Sylar' thing been going for you? Must be hard to collect new powers with the government on your ass all the time?" He poured another drink for Sylar when it was only half empty.

"It's the same really. But I have to ask you, _why_ did you want to find me Alec?" Sylar's glare hardened and Alec's smile faltered; only for a second though, and then it came back twice as big. He hopped over the top of the bar and dragged Sylar onto the dance floor by his hand.

"Watch this, kay?" Alec scanned around for a target in the crowded, pounding mob of drunk people. He found a blonde haired bimbo grinding against random, drunk, perverted men. He pointed to the girl and whispered to Sylar, "That one, watch her."

Alec concentrated and let out a breath when he could see her internal organs clearly. With a thought he twisted her stomach around until it looked like a twirled up locker room towel. He giggled when she began to vomit up blood and other bodily fluids. Messing with inner organs that wouldn't immediately kill was like a fun game to Alec, and he wished that Sylar could see it as well. Pushing the full-on laugh out of the way, he ended the game and squeezed her heart like he would if it was his actual hand in there.

It was so juvenile the way he laughed when she finally went down with blood trickling on her chin, but it managed turned Sylar on. The boy was powerful and completely deranged, just his type. Of course 'just his type' usually ended up dead *cough* Elle *cough*.

Alec turned around with a malicious little Cheshire cat grin and stated innocently to Sylar, "I'm special now, just like you."

~OoOoO~

Sweat dripped down naked backs and onto sin stained sheets as pleasured screams rang from a hoarse throat. Long fingernails dug into the back of the man who thrust in and out with the intention of making his partner bleed. Moans and cries were released when the climax of their escapade was finally reached.

"Remind me how this happened again?" Alec gasped from underneath a tired and panting serial killer. Sylar grunted and proceeded to lick trails from Alec's abdomen to his neck, determined on cleaning off all of the white sticky substance that covered him.

"You seduced me." Sylar stated bluntly when he finished his task and had no choice but to answer to Alec's piercing glare. He rolled his eyes and flipped Sylar so that he was under him and straddling his lap.

"Uh actually, you dragged me here from the bar after I killed a woman. I did not 'seduce' you in any way."

"You didn't _knowingly_ seduce me into sex but that innocent look as well as that delightfully sinful body that you flaunt around makes you so entirely…_fuckable_." Sylar had whispered the last part as his eyes clouded with lust.

"You do realize that I'm only seventeen and therefore illegal in this state, don't you? That makes you a pervert _and_ a pedophile." Sylar narrowed his eyes and reprimanded the comment by slamming Alec down on the other side of the dingy bed with his telepathy. His placed his hands on each side of Alec's head and stared into his grey eyes, Alec stared back smirking.

"What? Are you going to kill me now?" He asked with a scoff.

"What makes you so sure I won't?" Sylar replied; the boy was getting under his skin.

"You saved my life once, before I discovered my ability, and even when you _did_ see my destructive little power; you did nothing. You would have killed me by now if you had wanted to, but you haven't because no matter how much you try to deny it, you are human and you have feelings; feelings for me. Be careful Sylar, Gabriel's going to get you killed one day."

Sylar growled and whisked away from the bed, from the boy who could get so deep into his head so soon. Just like he did two years ago.

~OoOoO~

_Flashback_

_Sylar rushed through the rising flames. He hadn't expected his victim to put up such a fight and trap him in a burning house before she died. He coughed and covered his mouth with his sleeve as he strained his eyes to find a way out. Then he heard the screaming, he turned towards the voice and ran when he saw the path unblocked. He opened the door to reveal a boy no older then fifteen who was looking at the flames in the hall. He was small and scrawny with wide grey eyes that were covered by unkempt black hair. _

_Sylar held out his hand to the boy, he couldn't see someone so young and innocent die. Especially someone who didn't have a power for him to steal._

_"No, I-I can't. I'm s-scared of fire." The boy whispered._

_"What's your name?"_

_"A-alec." Sylar grabbed the boy and wrapped him in his arms before jumping out the second story window._

~OoOoO~

Sylar hadn't been able to leave the boy and as a result got severely injured and almost caught. So when the boy passed out from shock, Sylar had left. Alec and Luke were the only two annoyances in his life that he couldn't rid himself of, and now Sylar found that he didn't want to rid himself of Alec. The boy was a different person now and Sylar was undoubtedly attracted to him, he wanted the boy in more ways than he probably should. And he would have him.

He turned back around to Alec to find him lightly dozing on the bed. Sylar's lust returned full on at the sight of his flushed cheeks. He was hovering over him again in seconds. Alec cracked an eye and a smile looking up at him. He knew he had won whatever fight he was competing in.

"So you wanna fuck again Mr. Serial Killer, sir?" Alec asked innocently. Sylar attack his neck, marking Alec thuroughly. Alec leaned up into his lips hoping for closer contact, but instead Sylar pulled back.

Before Alec could protest, Sylar placed a hand over his mouth and spoke. "I will do something for you, but first you have to do something for me."

"Getting kinky now are we?"

"Last time went by too fast for me to thoroughly enjoy your…beauty. So now I'm going to sit back and enjoy…as you pleasure yourself." Alec's eyes widened in surprise before his smirk grew wide, reaching from ear to ear, and he reached down for his dick.

"Nu uh, not like that…that's right, with your fingers. Yes in there. Oh good god, you are positively delectable, all bent and venerable like that." Sylar began to stroke himself as he watched Alec pump three fingers inside his hole.

"Can you fist?" Alec moaned to Sylar who nodded yes. It took him all but a second for him to realize what Alec was implying. Sylar ripped all of his fingers out and shoved his fist in his still tight hole in one fluid motion. Alec screeched and threw his head back as Sylar then mercilessly impaled him with his fist, each time hitting his prostate. He removed the hand when he heard Alec's breath speed up and was warned of an oncoming climax. Alec was about to yell at him for stopping and was cut short by Sylar flipping him over and shoving his cock in his ass. Sylar pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, eliciting a cry from the younger boy.

A few more thrusts later and they both reached their end. Sylar collapsed next to Alec on the bed and held him tight in his arms, for once allowing his black heart what it wanted.

"Jesus…that was…incredible." Sylar panted.

Alec looked up at him with shining grey eyes and a thoughtful expression. "Eh, it was okay."

He glared down at Alec who the rolled out of Sylar's embrace and turned to face the other way, his back to him. Sylar again used his telepathic powers to restrain Alec to the bed.

"_Okay_? Just _OKAY_?" Sylar seethed. Alec shrugged.

"I've slept with tons of other people Sylar, and you had to have figured that you weren't the best…well…equipped." He stated looking down at Sylar's dick. Sylar was now thoroughly pissed that the boy was talking to him, _him,_ like that.

"You're an ungrateful little bitch."

"I've been told. So are we gonna try this again or did I kill all those people for the wrong attention?" Sylar smirked and he lifted his left hand to hover right above Alec's chest. He curled his fingers under and then began to drag then down his torso leaving telepathic cuts behind. Alec moaned and arched, He should have figured that he was a masochist.

When Sylar reached all the way down to Alec's groin, he brought his hand to hover above Alec's cheek. He repeated the process there, slapping Alec and making him hiss from the pain.

"That's better…well sort of. Can you do anything else though?" Alec quipped. Sylar snapped his fingers and brought forward a flame, then thought about it and decided to shape the heat to the shape of his hand. Then lowering it, he placed it right above where he could feel Alec's heartbeat, burning the shape of his hand on his chest. A scar he knew would never leave. Alec screamed into the darkness of the room as the white hot hand seared his flesh. When the immediate pain subsided, so did the mental grip.

~OoOoO~

Sylar stood with his arms in the air and the bad end of a gun to the back of his head. He was in serious trouble with no way out.

"You said we were partners Danko." Sylar stated without much fervor in his voice.

"Well, it turns out I lied. You need to die Sylar; you're a threat to this world. And now that I have you cornered and powerless, I'm going to be the one to rid the world of your filth." Danko pulled back the hammer and Sylar halfheartedly braced himself for impact. He didn't care whether or not he died now, Alec wasn't by his side anymore. The biggest mistake Sylar ever made was driving the boy away.

He heard the screech of the trigger being pulled, and was surprised when the bullet hit his leg. There was a thud and Sylar turned to see Danko convulsing on the floor, Alec standing above the slowly dying body. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw his raven haired beauty drenched from the rain, hair plastered to his face, shirt halfway open to prominently display the hand shaped scar.

A God in human for.

"Alec." Sylar stated as he walked forward briskly to wrap Alec in his waiting arms. He placed a passionate kiss to plump lips before finally asking: "Why are you here?"

"You convinced me Gabriel. And now you're going to suffer the consequences of enticing a horny teenage boy."


End file.
